mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
To Slay an Immortal
To Slay an Immortal is the seventh scenario in the Price of Peace campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough While Emilia Nighthaven and a small band of volunteers look for the Sword of the Gods, possibly the only weapon that can slay Gavin Magnus, Solmyr tries to free Daeraphena, the ghostly woman who promises him a way to protect themselves from the effects of the Crystal Pendulum. Solmyr Solmyr begins in the underground with a few dwarves and genies for company, next to a Earth Portal and a quest tower that requires him to gather eight earth elementals to pass. Once he's through, he can head east towards an Academy that comes under his control when the quest tower falls. Until this Academy is his, he shouldn't use the Town Gate spell, as this will take him to Emilia's town above ground, and he will be unable to accomplish his mission. From the Academy, he can head east to visit the red keymaster's tent, and southwest to capture two Necropolises, as the extra gold income could be useful. To the southeast is the quest gate that Mazellian is hiding behind. To pass, Solmyr must capture the red Necropolis to the east, protected by a red border gate. Once he captures the town, he can head south for the final fight against Mazellian. Emilia Emilia starts out above ground, far to the east, with an Academy that she can't build any buildings in, and six heroes: the dwarven warlords Onoven and Roeven, the halfling guildmaster Fridilok, the human mage Taddevan (all sixth level), the human general Kodge (seventh level), and Tharj Orcsplitter. Since only Kodge, Solmyr, and Emilia will carry over to the last map, there is little reason to level the other heroes. Use them for exploring, and for filling out the party if a battle proves too much for Kodge and Emilia to handle. There are three hostile towns here: a green and a teal Asylum and a blue Stronghold. All three are protected by a colored border gate, so there is no way for Emilia and her heroes to reach them yet. She should head to the western edge of the map, and then going south. She can cross the river by the green Asylum, or head south to eventually reach a two-way portal. Either way, she needs to get to the southeastern edge of the map, to a quest tower that only Emilia can open. A two-way portal will take her to a tunnel underground, where a stack of bone dragons is the last obstacle between Emilia and the Sword of the Gods, located in a Pandora's Box. Strategy A two-way portal next to the Sword of the Gods goes to three keymaster's tents that will allow Emilia's forces to capture the Stronghold and Asylums. Also, by using Town Gate underground, Emilia will be sent to one of Solmyr's towns, and her forces can help in Solmyr's fight against Mazellian. In addition, from all the heroes that joined Emilia and Tharj, only Kodge will transfer to next scenario. Category:The Price of Peace scenarios